


Kombat Creed

by LokiAssassinFoxy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiAssassinFoxy/pseuds/LokiAssassinFoxy
Summary: Assassin Kombat DialogKylie and Hanzo Japanese to English“Taihen mōshiwakegozaimasen.” I am very sorry“Daijōbudesu.” It is ok“Matte, nihongo o hanasemasu ka?” Wait, you speak Japanese?“Hai, shikashi hon'nosukoshi.” Yes, but only a little“Anata wa sore o totemo jōzu ni hanashimasu.” You speak it very well“Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita. Sumimasen, ikanakereba narimasen. Sayōnara.” Thank- You very much. Excuse me, I have to go. Goodbye.“Sayōnara.” Goodbye.Hanzo and Kuai Chinese and Japanese to English“Nà shì shuí, Hanzo?” Who was that, Hanzo?“Watashi wa shiranai, Kuai.” I do not know Kuai“Lái ba, wǒmen yǒu yītáng kè yào qù.” Come on then, we have class to get to.“Ima ikimasu. Inbu.” I am coming. Twat!Kaylie and Hanzo Japanese to English“Ohayōgozaimasu, daijōbudesuka?” Good morning, are you alright?“Ā! Ohayōgozaimasu. Hai, watashi wa genkidesu, hon'no chīsana kizudesu.” Oh! Yes, I am fine, just minor scrapesKylie and Hanzo Japanese to English“Dōzo” Here you go“Domo” ThanksKylie and Kuai Chinese to English“Xièxiè” Thank-You“Bié kèqì” You're Welcome“Nǐ huì shuō zhōngwén ma?” You speak Chinese“Zhǐshì yīdiǎn diǎn.” Only a little bit





	1. Day One: Meeting

Kylie Auditore was running late to class today. She hated running late even on the first day. She broke into a free run, being that she was a trained member of the Assassin Brotherhood. Normally, she would be paying attention to where she was going and if others were in her path, today though she let her focus slip. She ran smack into someone a whole three inches taller than her. She fell back almost instinctively rolling to right herself to stand back up. It surprised the individual she had bumped into. He spoke first

“Taihen mōshiwakegozaimasen.”  
“Daijōbudesu.”  
“Matte, nihongo o hanasemasu ka?”  
“Hai, shikashi hon'nosukoshi.”  
“Anata wa sore o totemo jōzu ni hanashimasu.”  
“Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita. Sumimasen, ikanakereba narimasen. Sayōnara.”  
“Sayōnara.”

With that Kylie left the stranger standing there with a soft smile on his face. From behind him, he heard

“Nà shì shuí, Hanzo?”  
“Watashi wa shiranai, Kuai.”  
“Lái ba, wǒmen yǒu yītáng kè yào qù.”  
“Ima ikimasu. Inbu.”

The two shared in a laugh considering how close of friends they were. Both were six foot two in height. The older, being forty-three, was Chinese and wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt, which was a band t-shirt with Within Temptation on it. It was his favorite rock/ metal bands. He also had a brown leather shoulder bag. His friend was younger by eleven years, was Japanese and wore black jeans with a black t-shirt which was a Star-Wars t-shirt. Star-wars was his favorite set of movies, books, games, and shows. He had a black backpack on. Both of them walked to their first class, finding it with relative ease. Both however were shocked to see who was in class with them. The young woman who had bumped into them. His friend walked over to her and said  
“Ohayōgozaimasu, daijōbudesuka?”  
“Ā! Ohayōgozaimasu. Hai, watashi wa genkidesu, hon'no chīsana kizudesu.”

He looked at her palms noting the scratches before switching over to accented English.

“You are right they are minor. I am Hanzo Hasashi, by the way.”  
“I am Kylie Auditore. Don’t I feel like a right fool, assuming you didn’t speak English.”

Hanzo just chuckled, sitting in the empty desk in front of her while his friend slipped in behind her. She looked at Hanzo’s friend who too spoke in accented English.

“I am Kuai Liang, it is nice to meet you, Kylie.”  
“It is nice to meet you both, Kuai Liang, and Hanzo Hasashi.”

Both men were impressed with her perfect pronunciation of their names. Kylie looked at their shirts and smiled

“I love Star-Wars. And I love Within Temptation”  
“Cool. So, do you have a favorite of your own?”

Hanzo asked and Kylie paused then answered

“For a band, Nightwish. For a fandom, having to pick just one Jak and Daxter.”  
“Isn’t Nightwish similar to Within Temptation?”

Kuai asked and Kylie nodded. She then noticed the teacher, one she has had a few times already, and she turns around to face forward, both Kuai and Hanzo getting the hint. Their classroom was larger than most on the community college campus. By larger, it doubled as a full functioning classroom and computer lab. They were seated on the classroom side for their four-hour class of ENGL 3784, or Science Fiction/Fantasy and Fanfiction writing. The professor was a five-foot five man in his late fifties who acted like he could care less about these poor saps of students, but truly had a heart of gold. He just was one of the ten-year professors just about fed up with being told what to teach, how to teach and anything else…well, as he put it 

“Makes you all a bunch of dangerous radicals, instead of complacent fools.”

That said though Kylie adored this teacher. She always had top marks in his class, despite some challenges. As the last students showed up, the professor spoke 

“Good morning, it is nice to see such bright and chipper students here in my ENGL 3784 class. I am Professor Xavier Fletcher, Yes, I am related to one Mrs. Jessica Fletcher, that is part of why I teach English classes here. I see some familiar faces. Kylie Auditore, care to inform these sad saps of anything from your three times with me?”  
“Well, just so you do not forget, guys, he is medically diagnosed to have seizures. Why does he bring this up? Well, we are adults here, I hope, and because so far, any time he mentions it, he does not wind up having one.”  
“Very good. Do we have anyone with or is training in first aid?”

From the students that walked in only three raised their hands, Kylie, Kuai, and Hanzo also had their hands raised as well.

“Okay, six people here at least have some idea as to what to do.”

He paused for a moment before continuing  
“Conrad Martin, you are another who has had me multiple times. Care to add anything to Ms. Auditore’s remarks, Still, love that name by the way.”

Conrad looked a little uncomfortable, before adding

“You do not like people being on their phones while you lecture.”  
“Ah yes, those darn phones. Look I get it, you want to be connected and all that so, here is the deal for this class and this class only, you stay off your phones for the two hours of lecture time, you will be allowed to use your phone in the two hours of lab time, agreeable?”

Everyone agreed to that. Professor Fletcher then proceeded to hand out and go over the first-day hand out for his class and handed out handy recourses for his students to keep and refer to during the semester. Kylie smiled when Hanzo whispered

“Dōzo”  
“Domo”  
She replied to him. She then passed the recourses and the sign in sheet behind her to Kuai who said

“Xièxiè”  
“Bié kèqì”

She replied to him surprising Kuai and Hanzo. Kuai asked her

“Nǐ huì shuō zhōngwén ma?”  
“Zhǐshì yīdiǎn diǎn.”

Kuai Liang and Hanzo Hasashi were both in awe of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assassin Kombat Dialog  
Kylie and Hanzo Japanese to English  
“Taihen mōshiwakegozaimasen.” I am very sorry  
“Daijōbudesu.” It is ok  
“Matte, nihongo o hanasemasu ka?” Wait, you speak Japanese?  
“Hai, shikashi hon'nosukoshi.” Yes, but only a little  
“Anata wa sore o totemo jōzu ni hanashimasu.” You speak it very well  
“Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita. Sumimasen, ikanakereba narimasen. Sayōnara.” Thank- You very much. Excuse me, I have to go. Goodbye.  
“Sayōnara.” Goodbye.
> 
> Hanzo and Kuai Chinese and Japanese to English  
“Nà shì shuí, Hanzo?” Who was that, Hanzo?  
“Watashi wa shiranai, Kuai.” I do not know Kuai  
“Lái ba, wǒmen yǒu yītáng kè yào qù.” Come on then, we have class to get to.  
“Ima ikimasu. Inbu.” I am coming. Twat!
> 
> Kaylie and Hanzo Japanese to English  
“Ohayōgozaimasu, daijōbudesuka?” Good morning, are you alright?  
“Ā! Ohayōgozaimasu. Hai, watashi wa genkidesu, hon'no chīsana kizudesu.” Oh! Yes, I am fine, just minor scrapes 
> 
> Kylie and Hanzo Japanese to English  
“Dōzo” Here you go  
“Domo” Thanks
> 
> Kylie and Kuai Chinese to English  
“Xièxiè” Thank-You  
“Bié kèqì” You're Welcome  
“Nǐ huì shuō zhōngwén ma?” You speak Chinese  
“Zhǐshì yīdiǎn diǎn.” Only a little bit


	2. Day One: Attack

The overall project for the class was to write a story, on your covering either General Fiction, Science Fiction or Fanfiction. You could sit in groups and work with them, but you had to turn in your works. Those who did work in groups with others had an advantage in the fact they had peer editing and reviews. Kylie looked right at Hanzo and Kuai and asked 

“Would you care to work together?”  
“Sure”

They both said. Hanzo smiled as they got up to grab the table of three and they sat down. Kuai then said 

“I have to be honest here, I am lost. I never so much as picked up a book to read just to read.”

Both Kylie and Hanzo looked at him like he grew a second head. Hanzo having known him the best and asked

“What? But you are so learned?”  
“Hanzo, I had to be to survive in the Lin Kuei back then. There was no room for extra endeavors.”

Hanzo flinched when Kuai dropped his clan’s name, and Kylie did catch on. She looked at them. She turned to Kuai and asked

“Nàme, nǐ shì lín kuí?”

Kuai was shocked but then sighed, he could not lie to her. 

“Shì”

She did not call him crazy or want to run she said

“Rúguǒ tā ràng nǐ gǎnjué gèng hǎo, wǒ jiùshì cìkè xiōngdì huì.”  
“Cìkè?”

Kuai asked surprised and she nodded. Kylie turned to Hanzo before asking of him

“Anata wa Shirai-Ryu?”  
“Hai, watashi wa wakaidesu.”

There was a pause before Hanzo asked verifying he heard and translated correctly

“Anata wa asashin dōhō-dan no asashindesu ka?”  
“Hai”

There was silence from them before Kuai asked

“Nǐ tīng shuōguò zhēnrén kuài dǎ ma?”  
“Nàme, tā bùjǐn jǐn shì yīchǎng yóuxì ma?”

Her question struck them both, Johnny Cage had warned them that their experiences were, in fact, a game to the common folk. Kuai had scoffed at the idea, though Hanzo headed Johnny’s words. Hanzo spoke for the confused and speechless Kuai

“Sore wa watashitachi no kankei-sha ni totte gēmude wa arimasendeshita. Shikashi, wa i, sore wa hontōni daijōbudesu.”

Kylie looked at them with a calm look in her eyes and said quietly and sadly

“Soshite, asashinkurīdo wa kankei-sha-muke no gēmude wa arimasen. Soredemo, watashi wa mein no gēmu o ikimashita.”

Kylie would have said more if the alarms did not sound in the building of an intruder on campus. Kylie, Hanzo, and Kuai wanted to react according to their training but the same thought occurred to them, not a wise idea. They ducked under the table as instructed and they made their breathing go quiet. The three could hear the others scared, which would draw attention. And sadly, it did draw attention. Kylie had a clear sight of the intruders, well waist down view, but she was not stupid. She knew they were black dragon members. She did not know who to convey quietly to Hanzo and Kuai what they were. Kuai saw from his angle some of the students scooting in fear. Hanzo’s view was blocked but his hearing was his advantage. Kylie noted Kuai look at her and she tapped his black shirt and the dragon medallion on his bag. He wasn’t stupid as he signaled what she said to Hanzo who’s face grew serious. He looked to Kylie and nodded thanks to her. They then heard it.

“Hey Kano, there is a roster here.”  
“Eh? Well well Kabal, your right. It says there are supposed to be twenty-six of you, teacher included. Yet, three of you are missing.”

Their professor said trying to cover for them

“It is the first day of classes, not everyone shows up on the first day.”

Kano laughed but Kabal interjected

“True as that might be, you have two Shinobi in your class, yet I do not see them.”

Kano’s laugh was cut short hearing that looking at the list, recognizing the names

“Ok teach, where is Kuai Liang and Hanzo Hasashi?”  
“I do not know who you are talking about.”

Kabal noticed right away the two brown leather bags at a table of three. He walked over and reached under grabbing Kylie. Both Hanzo and Kuai had their grip on her too. Kylie only looked telling them to let go, which sent Kabal flying and Kylie cut his respirator forcing him to focus on saving his own life. Kano though stepped out and grinned, 

“So, by process of elimination, you are Kylie Auditore.”  
“I could be any one of the others.”  
“Ah no, look around, the rest are all guys, You’re the only chick. Sucks to be you right now.”

Kano went after her. She fought him matching stride for stride. Kuai Liang and Hanzo Hasashi ducked out from under the table ushering the other students out to the hall and then outside. Kuai Liang went back and got Kabal out too, much to the mercenary’s shock. Hanzo and Kuai returned finding Kylie down and beaten. 

“Wow, you shame your ancestor kid. Ezio would have stood a better chance.”  
“He also had honor, unlike you Kano.”

Hanzo spoke. Kano turned seeing Hanzo and Kuai. He smirked

“Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Hiding with the only chick in the class. Wow. Your both dogs.”

Hanzo would have attacked, had Kuai not put a hand up and said

“You have no right to speak to us like that Kano. You are the biggest dog out there.”

Kano looked, more blinked at Kuai before hearing a ‘Woof’ from behind him. He turned and was met by Kylie’s hidden blade to a non-vital vein and only knocked him out. She was shaking as Kano hit the ground. Hanzo and Kuai both walked up to her, both brought her into an embrace. The embrace was short-lived by someone clearing their throat. All three turned to see a five-foot-nine, blonde hair, and blue-eyed woman standing in the door.

“Grandmasters Hasashi and Liang, what the hell is going on here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Kuai and Kylie Chinese to English  
“Nàme, nǐ shì lín kuí?” So, you are Lin Kuei?  
“Shì” Yes  
“Rúguǒ tā ràng nǐ gǎnjué gèng hǎo, wǒ jiùshì cìkè xiōngdì huì.” If it makes you feel better, I am of the Assassin Brotherhood.  
“Cìkè?” Assassin?
> 
> Hanzo and Kylie Japanese to English  
“Anata wa Shirai-Ryu?” You are Shirai-Ryu?  
“Hai, watashi wa wakaidesu.” Yes, I am young one.  
“Anata wa asashin dōhō-dan no asashindesu ka?” You are an Assassin of the Assassin Brotherhood?  
“Hai” Yes
> 
> Kaui, Kylie, and Hanzo Chinese and Japanese to English  
“Nǐ tīng shuōguò zhēnrén kuài dǎ ma?” Have you heard of Mortal Kombat?  
“Nàme, tā bùjǐn jǐn shì yīchǎng yóuxì ma?” So, it is not just a game huh?   
“Sore wa watashitachi no kankei-sha ni totte gēmude wa arimasendeshita. Shikashi, wa i, sore wa hontōni daijōbudesu.” It has never been a game for those of us involved. But yes, it is real alright.  
“Soshite, asashinkurīdo wa kankei-sha-muke no gēmude wa arimasen. Soredemo, watashi wa mein no gēmu o ikimashita.” And Assassin's Creed is not a game for those involved. Yet, I lived the main games.


	3. Day One: Hospital

Kano looked, more blinked at Kuai before hearing a ‘Woof’ from behind him. He turned and was met by Kylie’s hidden blade to a non-vital vein and only knocked him out. She was shaking as Kano hit the ground. Hanzo and Kuai both walked up to her, both brought her into an embrace. The embrace was short-lived by someone clearing their throat. All three turned to see a five-foot-nine blonde hair, and blue-eyed woman standing in the door.

“Grandmasters Hasashi and Liang, what the hell is going on here?” 

Hanzo and Kuai were both speechless as what to say though Kylie spoke

“Please do not jump to conclusions General.”  
“And who are you kid?”  
“Sono un assassino della fratellanza italiana. Sono Kylie Auditore del Michigan. Sono al tuo servizio.”

There was a pause. Hanzo and Kuai were shocked Kylie was multilingual, so far speaking four languages. The general laughed and said

“Sono il generale Sonya Blade. Un piacere incontrare un assassino della fratellanza.”

Kylie switched back over to English before continuing

“You know it sucks when your first day of classes gets interrupted by two assholes.”  
“I apologize Ms. Auditore. Special Forces were chasing them, and it may have been us who brought them here. I am so sorry.”

Kylie shrugged it off, though visibly shook. Hanzo absently mindedly put his arms around her and Kuai spoke up

“We were not planning on fighting them, but they forced our hands. All three of us.”  
Sonya nodded to Kuai before hearing over her com

“General, the campus is being shut down for the day. We are sending the students home. If you found any others send them home too.”  
“Got it, Jax. Got three right in front of me.”

Hanzo held Kylie who did not protest his hold. Hanzo only noticed what he was doing when Sonya teased

“Not a week here and you got yourself a girlfriend Hanzo. Good for you.”

Hanzo went red and would have let go, but Kylie held him still and added to the confusion

“Not just Hanzo, Kuai too.”

There was a hard WHACK as Kuai hit his head on the table, Sonya was right there with him, as the strong Lin Kuei grandmaster lost his cool and cried from the sudden pain. Hanzo and Kylie were also at his side and Kylie said

“Kuai look at me please.”

He tried to but his sight was blurry, and the room was spinning. Kylie calmly asked

“General Blade, can you call for…”  
“Two-steps ahead of you little assassin.”

While General Blade called an ambulance, Hanzo got his bag and Kuai’s as well as Kylie’s. Kylie noticed Kuai looking like he was losing consciousness.

“Kuai don’t you dare close your eyes!” 

Kuai tried to speak but his head suddenly felt huge like a watermelon. He could only groan at this point. Soon enough trained help arrived, the trained EMTs came to the same conclusion Kylie had, a severe concussion. She watched Kuai be taken away. Neither she nor Hanzo could go in the ambulance as they weren’t immediate family. Though they were told to which hospital they were going. Not all that far from the campus. Hanzo nodded gently leading Kylie to the car he and Kuai owned. They set their bags in the trunk and got into the small four-door car. Hanzo breathed a moment and quietly said

“You do not have to come.”  
“It was my fault. Had I not made the remark I did he would not have gotten hurt.”  
“There is a high likely hood of that yes, but you do not know that for sure.”

Kylie finally broke down and cried hating herself. Hanzo did not know what to do until he recalled his experience with Takeda.

“Sore wa daijōbudesu. Tada sore o tebanasu. Motanaide kudasai.”  
“Hanzō, arigatōgozaimashita.”  
“Kairī, dōitashimashite.”

Kylie giggled at that given how her Japanese teacher taught it. She was not going to forget that it meant your welcome. Hanzo would ask her later about that and started the car and drove to the hospital. They were not at all far and once they parked and got inside, General Blade met them, as she could go, since she was military. 

“They just took him to surgery. The bump was worse than they first thought. Internal Bleeding.”

Kylie looked down saddened. General Blade knew too well that look. Her daughter gave her that look whenever she beat her self up over messing up badly, especially if her three close friends were involved. Sonya gently guided and pushed Kylie into a seat and squatted down to be eye level with the young assassin

“You are still rather fresh to this world of assassins huh?”  
“Yes General. Simulations do not account for everything that can go wrong. I feel so unprepared and broken like it is my fault.”  
“I am going to stop you right there, kid. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. You couldn’t have known how Kuai was going to react to what you said. How do you think he would feel if your roles were reversed?”

Kylie flinched. Hanzo mentally noted

‘Kuai would be just as broken if not more so. Honestly, I am just as broken as she is right now. I should have protected Kuai better.’

Kylie then said

“I am sorry general, I just do not have a lot of self-confidence.”

Hanzo looked sad hearing that from her after seeing in action. Hanzo went to kneel beside her and said

“Kylie you are the most interesting and wonderful person I have met in a long time. Do not let a setback get you down.”

Hanzo put a hand on her shoulder for comfort and Kylie smiled softly before her phone rang, she looked at it and sighed

“Yurushite”

Hanzo nodded and sat in the chair next to her as she got up to take the call. Sonya looked a bit worried and asks

“Any idea what that is about?”  
“Maybe it’s about the attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Kylie’s Introduction to Sonya, and Sonya’s reply Italian to English  
“Sono un assassino della fratellanza italiana. Sono Kylie Auditore del Michigan. Sono al tuo servizio.” I am an Assassin of the Italian brotherhood. I am Kylie Auditore of Michigan. I am at your service.  
“Sono il generale Sonya Blade. Un piacere incontrare un assassino della fratellanza.” I am general Sonya Blade. A pleasure to meet an Assassin from the brotherhood.
> 
> Hanzo and Kylie Japanese to English  
“Sore wa daijōbudesu. Tada sore o tebanasu. Motanaide kudasai.” Little one it is ok. just let it out. don't hold it in.  
“Hanzō, arigatōgozaimashita.” Thank you very much, Hanzo.  
“Kairī, dōitashimashite.” Your welcome Kylie  
“Yurushite” pardon me


	4. Day One: Home

Hanzo nodded and sat in the chair next to her as she got up to take the call. Sonya looked a bit worried and asks

“Any idea what that is about?”  
“Maybe it’s about the attack.”

Sonya stated sitting down to the other side of Kylie’s seat. She came back in not too much longer after that and had an immense sadness in her eyes. She quickly removed her bracer that had the hidden blade and asked of Hanzo

“Could you keep this safe for me?”

Hanzo heard her fear and rather than ask only nodded, taking the hidden blade from her as she walked away back outside. Sonya from where she was sitting saw a black jeep pull up and caught sight of a rail-thin woman driving. While Sonya could not hear she knew too well what was going on. Hanzo meanwhile put the Hidden Blade on his arm and flexed his wrist getting the blade to pop out before flexing it again to put it away. The doctor came out not too long after that. 

“General Blade?”

He asked and Sonya stood up. 

“Yes, sir?”  
“Your friend is doing remarkably well. The surgery was a success, and he is waking up. He will be a bit groggy, but you both are welcome to visit him.”

Sonya nodded and Hanzo got up and bowed to the doctor who bowed back. They were led back to Kuai’s room where they found him awake and just gazing at the ceiling. He heard them come in and asked

“Hanzo, where is Kylie?”  
“She had to go home Kuai.”  
Hanzo stated and Sonya nodded worriedly, which Kuai noticed

“General? What is wrong?”  
“I hate to accuse people, but I think Kylie’s home life is not too stable or safe.”

Hanzo flinched he had gotten the same impression. That worried him, Kuai was also worried

“Then what do we do?”

Kuai asked

“First of all grandmaster, you need to rest. Secondly, Hanzo did she have a school bag?”

Hanzo froze and said 

“Yes, she put it in the trunk when we left the college to come here.”  
“Then you need to return it to her.”  
“I do not know where she lives, didn’t say.”

There was a pause before Kuai suggested

“You could look in her bag for identification.”   
“No Kuai I will not breach her privacy.”  
“Then I will.”

Sonya stated. About an hour later Kuai was released, as he was recovering well, but told to rest to be on the safe side. They went out to the car and Hanzo brought out Kylie’s bag and Sonya immediately found what she was looking for, Kylie’s wallet which had her driver’s license and her street address was on it. Hanzo noted the address surprised 

“That house is right across the street from where Kuai and I live.”

Sonya gave nod returning the wallet to where she found it in Kylie’s Assassin’s Creed backpack. She then put the bag back in the trunk and rode with Hanzo and Kuai to their home. Sonya assisted Kuai Liang inside while Hanzo slung Kylie’s bag onto his back and walked across the street to her home. He knocked on the front door being then met by a rail-thin woman with red hair and blue eyes. Also, there was a five-foot-nine male who looked up. 

“Can I help you?”

The redhead asked rudely.

“I apologize for interrupting, but does Kylie Auditore live here?”

The redhead laughed at him though the five-foot-nine male with brown hair and blue eyes, Kylie’s same hair and eyes approached asking 

“You know her?”  
“Classmate as a matter of fact.”  
“So, the attack?”  
“Was not a prank it happened. However, in the confusion, I seem to have accidentally picked up her bag. I was returning it to her.”

The redhead scoffed 

“Yeah right. Why was she at the hospital then?”  
“What? Was she hurt? She seemed fine at the college before I left because my friend got hurt.”

The brown-haired man smiled getting the hints

“She is fine. Why don’t you come in and give it to her your self would be more meaningful if it was returned by you, right?”  
“Thank you, sir.”

Hanzo stepped in and already could tell that there was fear here. Being formally a revenant had benefits such as smelling fear. He found Kylie’s room with ease and saw her at her desk crying. His steps were soft as he approached, but he saw she was listening. She had gone ridged hearing him approach unsure of who was there. She heard the sound a bag being set down on the ground got her attention and she looked up seeing Hanzo having set her backpack down. 

“Hanzo! Thank you so much!”

She hugged him in thanks. After a bit, she let go and went over to her book collection and pulled two books. The first was the only Star-Wars book she owns and Hanzo had not read, and the second was the Last Herald Mage Trilogy, as one book. 

“Here you go as promised.”

Hanzo was confused before realizing what she was doing

“Right you did say you would let Kuai borrow a book series of your choosing to read. And thank you for remembering that I haven’t read this book yet.”

With that Hanzo left as not to cause her much more trouble today. He said a polite goodbye before leaving alone. He walked back home in thought, grabbing his bag from the trunk of the car before heading inside to decompress and check on Kuai. Sonya was still there

“Just got him to lie down.”  
“Thanks, Sonya, is there some way I can repay you?”  
“Just get Kylie out of there please.”  
“That is very doable General Blade, I have seen enough.”

Sonya nodded before heading out. Hanzo walked to their shared bedroom and found Kuai sitting up in bed.

“You alright Kuai?”  
“No Hanzo, I am worried about Kylie.”  
“I know, I am worried too.”

Hanzo handed Kuai Kylie’s copy of the Last Herald Mage trilogy with sadness in his eyes.


	5. Day One: Safe

Hanzo walked to their shared bedroom and found Kuai sitting up in bed.

“You alright Kuai?”  
“No Hanzo, I am worried about Kylie.”  
“I know, I am worried too.”

Hanzo handed Kuai Kylie’s copy of the Last Herald Mage trilogy with sadness in his eyes. Kuai opened the book and found a folded note which read

‘Hanzo, Kaui, I need help. My step-mom has such I vice grip on my life, I am not living. Please, guys, I need help.’

Hanzo growled he had, had enough of this. He calmly told Kaui

“Wait here.”

Hanzo went back downstairs, he watched that rail-thin bitch leaves in her jeep and then he went back across to Kylie’s home. Her father saw him coming having the door open for him. Hanzo gives him a look asking

“You’re not going to stop me?”  
“You are here to take my daughter from this hell, so no, I am not going to stop you.”

Hanzo nodded before calming down as to not scare Kylie. He walks up to her room again and Kylie smiles when he enters again. He calmly states

“Pack a bag of clothes and pack a second bag with things you do not trust to sit here for too long with that bitch around. I am getting you out of here tonight.”  
“Two steps ahead of you”

She grabs the two bags in question and hands one to Hanzo to take as she grabs her two favored blankets off her bed. She looks around her room and nods to Hanzo saying

“I am ready.”  
“Good.”

He calmly leads Kylie downstairs and out and across the street to his home. Once inside Hanzo turns to her and tells her

“You are safe here and loved. There is no need to fear myself or Kuai.”  
“Thank-You Hanzo.”

Kylie states. He gently leads her upstairs and takes her to his and Kuai’s room where Kuai is waiting eagerly. Kylie did not get the chance to see him after his accident and now seeing the upper part of his head bandaged, made her sad. Kuai gently took her hands, which were still scrapped from earlier, into his own and said 

“Kylie it is ok. You did me a solid.”  
“What?”

Hanzo nodded and said 

“The brain bleed was a clot that was forming. It was not dangerous now. But any larger and it would have been. So, you saved his life, Kylie.”  
“Yes, you did. Thank-You.”

Kylie blushed and said

“Thanks, guys.”

Hanzo smiled. It was getting close to noon. He heard Kaui’s stomach growl and he smiled

“Sounds like you are hungry Kuai.”  
“Yes, Hanzo.”  
“What about you Kylie?”  
“I am hungry.”

Hanzo nods and says

“I will make lunch then.”  
“May I help?”  
“No, Kylie, keep Kuai company please.”  
“That is me helping out.”  
“Oh, I thought you meant…”  
“Yes, I would have liked to help you make lunch, but making sure Kuai doesn’t get bored is just as important.”

Hanzo nodded before heading downstairs chuckling to himself. Kuai Liang looked at Kylie and noticed her grab a second bag, one that wasn’t her school bag and open it. She found a spiral-bound book and two metal tins. She brought them out and joined Kuai on the king-sized bed. She opened the book and Kuai saw wondrous works of art. They were of his friends, allies, and enemies all done in stunning detail. He asked

“Do you have a drawing of me?”  
“Yes actually.”

Kylie flipped to the stunning action shot of him during the raid on Kronika’s keep. He smiled as she flipped to another one of him and Bi-Han, shaking hands in peace. His heart ached to see that. With Kronika’s defeat, the revenants were restored to full life and Bi-Han had come back begging on hands and knees to be forgiven by him. Kuai had only told his older twin to get up and embraced him telling him he had been forgiven.

“Do, do you have one of Hanzo?”  
“Funny you should ask.”

She turned to an unfinished piece that had both Hanzo and his Revenant Scorpion back to back with fire surrounding them and the words in an almost hellish script, 

‘You can live without the fire, it’s the heat that makes you strong.’

Kuai was shocked and watched as Kylie set to inking the image, afterword she erased the pencil lines carefully, then she carefully and expertly with Prismacolor colored pencils colored in the image. Kuai was impressed. And prefect timing too as Hanzo walked in with a tray of Japanese food meant for lunch. He saw the finished piece and said

“You drew that Kylie?”  
“Yes, Hanzo.”  
“That is amazing. May Kuai and I have a look after lunch?”  
“Sure.”

Kylie set her book aside and closed her tools and turned to join Hanzo and Kuai in having lunch. She took a mix of everything enjoying the whole meal, even shocking Hanzo as she put just a small dab of wasabi on the shrimp sushi she had and expertly using chopsticks she ate it. Hanzo had a worried look on his face and when Kylie did not freak out, he asked

“Have you had Wasabi before?”  
“Yes. Why?”  
“You took it way better than most.” 

Kylie smiled softly at Hanzo before taking a bit of ginger and ate it to cleanse her pallet before eating a piece of breaded chicken.

“Have you traveled before Kylie?”

Kuai asked curiously and Kylie admitted

“Once to Germany, and once to China.”  
“I am from China.”  
“Where about?”  
“Hong Kong.”  
Kylie nodded she looked at them both and said

“Not as cool as some places you two have been.”

Kuai looked at her and said

“Why don’t Hanzo and I take you and show you are homes, both of where were born and where we were raised.”  
“Kuai that is a wonderful idea, what do you think Kylie?”  
“I like guys. Just, not quite yet, things are moving a bit fast.”

She was right they were moving a bit fast.


	6. Day One: Testing the Waters

“Why don’t Hanzo and I take you and show you are homes, both of where were born and where we were raised.”  
“Kuai that is a wonderful idea, what do you think Kylie?”  
“I like guys. Just, not quite yet, things are moving a bit fast.”

She was right they were moving a bit fast, but Hanzo spoke saying

“We were worried about you is all. Kuai and I did not mean to rush you. It is good to know that you would appreciate even want to go to Hong Kong China, and Osaka Japan to see where Kuai and I each grew up. We will drop it for now.”  
“Thank-You guys.”

After they had lunch and Hanzo had cleared the plates, he returned to sit with Kuai and Kylie and look at Kylie’s artwork of various allies, friends, and enemies. Hanzo smiled seeing images of members of his clan, and Takeda. Kuai enjoyed seeing pictures of himself, and his brother. Kylie was such a wonderful artist. Kuai then asked

“To be clear, you are letting me read this?”  
“Yes, Kuai. I thought you might like that.”  
“Thank-You Kylie.”

Kuai smiled warmly at her and Hanzo asked

“Do you mind if I read the one you handed to me?”  
“Tales of the Bounty Hunters? Yeah, go ahead. That wasn’t intentional I just had to make it look like it though.”  
“I understand, and it is one of the few I haven’t read yet.”

Kylie smiled before asking 

“May I unpack?”  
“Sure!”

Both said. Hanzo showed her to a guest room and helped her unpack her bags. Her clothing bag has a couple weeks’ worth of clothes for the summer weather which would do until Hanzo and Kuai could get over to her dad’s and get the rest of her stuff. Hanzo watched as she pulled out some books, her art gear, a second laptop as he knew she had a smaller one for school, and some plushies of hers. Hanzo smiled softly as she put them on the shelf above the bed and she set her pj’s on the bed folded nicely. She then turned and softly smiled at Hanzo and asked of him

“Would you care to spar?”  
“I would be honored and much love too. Follow me.”

Hanzo leads her downstairs from the second floor, and around a corner to a set of stairs that lead down into a dojo and gym built into the house. 

“Wow this is so cool!”  
“Thank-You. Johnny Cage help us out a lot.”  
“Well I can tell.”

Hanzo nodded he walked over to a clearing that he and Kuai had designated for practice bouts against each other. He looked at her and asked

“What is your strong suit?”  
“Melee.”

Hanzo smiled and walked over to the melee weapons rack. Kylie was at his side. She was a bit short, but she saw a weapon very similar to Altaïr’s Sword. She pointed to it and Hanzo brought it down. Kylie’s eyes went wide once she saw it up close.

“Something wrong?”  
“Um…not really. Hanzo, how much do you know about the Brotherhood?”  
“Other than they are allies to both mine and Kuai’s clans…not much why?”  
“My ancestor is Ezio Auditore, one of the greatest mentors in the history of the brotherhood. His ancestor, which would also be mine, is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad he was the first owner of this sword, then Ezio.”  
“And, now you.”

Hanzo stating gently taking the sword back to more respectfully return it to its true owner. Kylie accepted it and looked at Hanzo as he walked back to the ring picking up one of his twin katana’s 

“A duel with swords. First one to yield loses.”  
“May I make it a bit more fun?”  
“Sure.”  
“Loser also has to do something the Winner wants, without question.”  
“Ok. I am agreeable.”

The two got into their ready positions and then began to duel. Hanzo was impressed that they were evenly matched before he found himself once more on his back, his katana in Kylie’s hand, and both blades in an x at his throat. He held a hand up and said

“Yield!”

Kylie stepped back. She helped Hanzo up and returned his blade to him. He sighed

“Only two others have been able to not only match me in skill but also best me. Now you are the third Kylie. I am honored.”  
“It is I who is honored. I just dueled Grandmaster Hanzo Hasashi. That is the greater honor.”  
“Not that you beat me?”  
“No.”

Hanzo was humbled by her humility. He then said 

“As promised, I will do whatever you ask of me without question.”  
“I won’t collect on that right away. Better to wait then waste it early.”  
“A wise choice.”

Hanzo walked over to where his Shirai-Ryu gear was stored and set to work sharping and caring for his blade. He looked up and noticed Kylie looking over her Ancestor’s blade and found her blade could use some sharpening. He passed her the whetstone he had used, and she smiled as she then began to hone and care for her blade. Hanzo put his sword back with its twin and looked down to his wrist noticing Kylie’s hidden blade on his arm. He flexed his wrist and brought the blade out. He ran two fingers over it easily drawing blood. He then asked

“Kylie, would you like your blade back?”  
“Oh, my hidden blade. Hmm. You can hold on to it for a bit longer.” 

She stated setting the stone down and testing the blade’s sharpness. Kylie nodded satisfied with her work. Hanzo had brought a third armor stand and set aside scabbard on it to hold Kylie’s blade. He turned to her

“This is yours, Kylie. Your Assassin robes can rest here when not in use.”  
“I don’t have an assassin uniform yet Hanzo. My local order went dark before I could not only be made master, but before I could receive my robes.”

Hanzo looked sadden, though inwardly was angry. He provided Takeda his clan uniform when it had been just the two of them rebuilding the clan.


	7. Night One: Nightmare

It was late into the night that night when Hanzo and Kuai were both awoken to screaming. Hanzo signaled for Kuai to remain in bed while he checked on Kylie. Hanzo moves quietly but quickly to Kylie’s room and knocked. When he didn’t get a response, he opened the door and found, no intruder, but Kylie was in distress. Hanzo went in and gently shook Kylie awake. Her eyes registered fear, before locking on to Hanzo’s eyes. She threw herself at him crying softly in his arms. He held her for a time before gently lifting her into his arms and carried her to his and Kuai’s room. Kuai’s heart just melted seeing Kylie in distress and being brought into their room and bed to ease her fears. Hanzo gently laid her down beside Kuai and got back in on his side of the bed. Both Kuai and Hanzo turned onto their sides to protect Kylie from harm. They did not know what had made her cry out in fear, but they were there for her that night. Kylie was still shaking, still crying and Hanzo, being the more experienced of the two gently stroked her face and let her get it out of her system. Kuai despite any pain he was in held Kylie and ensured she felt safe and warm despite him being a cyromancer. Hanzo smiled softly at Kylie before beginning to show a hidden talent of his

“Fate has been cruel and order unkind. How can you be sent away? The blame was theirs; the punishment, yours the harmony's silent today. But into the stillness, I'll bring you a song And I will your company keep till your tired eyes and my lullabies Have carried you softly to sleep”

Kuai was in awe of Hanzo’s golden voice having not ever heard the former Revenant sing. Kylie was transfixed

“Once did a woman who shone like the sun Look out on her kingdom and sigh She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no one So lovely and so well beloved as I" So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory That long was the shadow she cast Which fell dark upon the young assassin she feared And grew only darker as days and nights passed”

Kaui and Kylie each listened to Hanzo’s lullaby he was making up on the spot, though Kylie knew that he was using a fan-created song from My Little Pony.

“Lullay moon assassin, goodnight lover mine And rest now in moonlight's embrace Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth Through cloud, and through sky, and through space Carry the peace and the coolness of night And carry my sorrow in-kind Kylie, you're loved so much more than you know, Forgive them for being so blind”

Hanzo continued seeing that it was working

“Soon did I take notice that others Did not give you your due And neither had she loved you as you deserved She watched as your unhappiness grew But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly Takes hold of the mind of its host And that foolish woman did nothing to stop the destruction of one who had needed her most”

Hanzo watched Kylie’s eyes start to become heavy

“Lullay moon assassin, goodnight lover mine And rest now in moonlight's embrace Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth Through cloud, and through sky, and through space Carry the peace and the coolness of night And carry my sorrow in-kind Kylie, you're loved so much more than you know May troubles be far from your mind And forgive them for being so blind.”

Hanzo heard Kuai lightly snoring indicating that he had fallen asleep. Kylie though was trying to last through the song.

“The space now before you Fearful and unknown You never imagined you'd face them on your own May these winters Swiftly pass, I pray I love you; I protect you All these miles away May all your dreams be sweet tonight Safe upon your bed of moonlight And know not of sadness, pain, or care And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there Sleep...”

Hanzo finished with a yawn and saw Kylie finally had fallen asleep too. Hanzo felt rather proud of himself for using that to help his friend sleep. He did not intend to put Kuai to sleep as well but he was glad to know that even his partner was also soothed by his voice. Despite his pleasure, though he had an immense sadness in his heart as the last time he sang any sort of lullaby, it was the night before he left his wife Harumi and son Satoshi for the last time, as he would die on that mission. After he was restored to life, he vowed he would never sing to someone again as it had been reserved only for those he truly loved. Not even Takeda knew about this talent of his and the young man saw him as a father. Hanzo breathed out, his heart was hurting, but it had to hurt to heal so that he could move on. He was not going to get anywhere if he could not let go of his past and the hurt. One thing he realized could help would be to talk about it. Kuai was so open with him about his feelings and how green he was to the whole relationship thing. Kylie looked experienced herself. Hanzo was unsure with her. He soon found himself nodding off. He gave up fighting the sleep and closed his eyes, his breathing calm and even. No nightmares would disturb any of their sleep this night. Kuai’s past traumas or his injury did not bother him. Kylie’s hidden trauma, or how she had even learned her assassin trade, did not bother her, and Hanzo’s troubled past did not keep him up this night. It was one of the more restful nights any of them got in a while.


	8. Day One Hundred and Fifty One: Holiday gone south

The semester had gone smoothly for Kylie, Kuai, and Hanzo. Kylie was fully moved in with them at this point and had even dueled Kuai Liang with swords. She had beaten him as well, with the same conditions in place as she had with Hanzo. Today, however, Hanzo was stopping by to get the last of Kylie’s things. Her Christmas boxes. Thankfully her father had set them aside when they brought out their Christmas decorations. However, Hanzo was in little mood to deal with bull shit and that was what Kylie’s step-mom was about to dish out. Hanzo was being respectful and even assisted Kylie’s dad Cesare Auditore with lifting some heavy boxes and move somethings when Leonia Failla, Kylie’s step-mom looked him in the eye and said

“What is your play?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Your play. What does a thirty-two-year-old man want with a twenty-eight-year-old?”

Hanzo was just done with her. He looked her in the eye and said, passionately but calmly

“Excuse me ma’am, but Kylie is a full-grown woman and adult. She is wonderful, compassionate, understanding, loyal, and so much more any, any guy would kill to have in a woman. I am lucky, humbled, and grateful to have met her. You lost your chance with her Ms. Failla.”

That rail-thin bitch slapped him in the face Hanzo went down to the floor. She took a stomp on his leg-breaking it with a sickening crack. Things would have been over for Hanzo had he not witnessed a familiar green aura surround the bitch then slam her into the ground. Hanzo’s sight went black just as a familiar voice called out

“Hanzo!”

When Hanzo came to again he was in the hospital with Kuai Liang and Kylie at his side. He slowly turned his head and found the two responsible for saving him.

“Kenshi, Ermac. Thank-You”

Was all Hanzo could say before coughing violently. He did not recall being hurt elsewhere but here it was. Ermac put a hand to Hanzo’s shoulder and said calmly

“We are sorry to interfere, but we sensed your pain. A too familiar pain to us.”  
“It’s fine really.”

Hanzo stated before gesturing to Kylie.

“Ermac, Kenshi this is Kylie Auditore, she is Kuai and I’s friend and girlfriend at this point.”  
“We are honored to meet one capable of both quelling and stoking the flames in Hasashi’s heart.”  
“I agree. I apologize for my partner he…”

Kylie held a hand up and said 

“Its ok Kenshi. I know Ermac is a construct of many souls. Logically, he would say ‘we’ and ‘us’ when referring to himself”

Ermac and Kenshi looked at each other surprised before looking to Hanzo and Kuai, in which Kuai spoke up saying

“It is alright guys, Kylie knows about our adventures. Kylie, you have your sketchbook on you?”  
“Always, oh ok.”

Kylie pulled it out and showed Ermac and Kenshi the drawings of them, and allowed them to view the full sketchbook, which was completed by this point. Ermac smiled beneath his facial warping and said

“We are impressed with your work Auditore. You do your ancestor proud.”  
“These drawings are indeed wondrous. While I can not see them the same as Hanzo and Kuai can, I can feel the texture you have worked into them and I can feel how very real your art is.”

Kenshi stated with a smile, Kylie blushed taking her sketchbook back. Hanzo turned his head back to Kylie and asked 

“Did you get your Christmas stuff?”  
“Yes, Hanzo. Dad brought it over after these two brought you here. That is how we found out.”  
“And the bitch?”

That is when a six-foot-tall man in all brown assassin robes walked in, his hood up so you could not see his face. Kylie though knew who he was

“Mentore Nicodemo Terenzi it has been far too long!”  
“Ah little Kylie Auditore, why am I not surprised to see you here.”  
“Nothing is true, everything is permitted.”

The older assassin lowered his hood revealing that he was not a spring chicken. The years are shown on his face, sagging his skin which showed frown lines and cresses of disappointment. His once vibrant sapphire eyes were dulled, and he now had wisps of silver hair on his head. He spoke to Kylie and spoke plainly

“Your step-mother will not be bothering you or your father any longer. Turns out she was a templar in disguise.”  
“Trying to see if we knew where a piece of Eden was kept.”  
“Or trying to demoralize you. But she drove you instead into the arms of our brothers in the Lin Kuei and Shirai-Ryu.”

Mentore Nicodemo Terenzi turned and bowed to both Hanzo and Kuai not realizing he was speaking to the grandmasters of both clans. He turned to Kylie once more and said 

“You know where to find us. Come tonight and we will full induct you into the order.”  
“Uniform included?”  
“We will see.”

Mentore Nicodemo Terenzi’s words made Hanzo’s blood boil but he kept his mouth shut. The assassin brotherhood was valuable allies, but deadly foes. He valued his clan’s lives over his pride. Once the old man was gone Hanzo said 

“I do not like Mentore Nicodemo Terenzi. He did not respect you one bit.”  
“Not many of them do. Thinking I am just coasting on fame and family legacy.”

There was a pause and Kuai asked

“Tell me, or rather us about your family legacy Kylie. It seems rather important to you.”  
“Well settle in guys it is a long one.”

Once everyone was comfortably settled Kylie breathed in and then out. And began

“My family line began with Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad a once arrogant and selfish member of the brotherhood born into it. He acted like a spoiled brat for so long it is a wonder he ever made Master Assassin. Yet he did, only to screw up by breaking all three core rules of the brotherhood in one fell swoop. Something no one dares to do.”


	9. Day One Hundred and Fifty One: The Creed of the Assassins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled from the Assassin Creed Wiki https://assassinscreed.fandom.com/wiki/The_Creed for the information. enjoy my friends.

Once everyone was comfortably settled Kylie breathed in and then out. And began

“My family line began with Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad a once arrogant and selfish member of the brotherhood born into it. He acted like a spoiled brat for so long it is a wonder he ever made Master Assassin. Yet he did, only to screw up by breaking all three core rules of the brotherhood in one fell swoop. Something no one dares to do.”

Kylie paused and said

“Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad was stripped of rank and had to climb back up the ranks. He killed several Templar leaders, eventually finding out that his mentore was corrupt and was forced to kill him to save everyone else. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad then rebuilt the order from the ground up. The next predominate Assassin after Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad was Ezio Auditore from whom I draw direct ancestry. Ezio Auditore is hailed as the greatest assassin and mentore, of all time. No one compares to the assassin who had to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders at only seventeen years of age.”

Kylie smiled softly finishing. Kuai was wide-eyed in awe and Hanzo sat there looking at her impressed. Ermac and Kenshi were both stunned silent. It was Kenshi though who asked

“Those core rules, what are they?”  
“Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, hide in plain sight, and Never compromise the Brotherhood”  
“Sounds easy enough.”

Kylie shook her head and began to explain

“The goal of the Assassins was to ensure peace in all things. The Assassins believed that political assassinations and the death of the corrupt would bring peace and a true sense of security to the common people. Slaying innocents and civilian bystanders who did not need to die could spread strife and discord, in addition to ruining the name of the Assassin Order itself. It also prevented them from achieving their higher purpose, as a precise killer instead of an indiscriminate butcher. This tenet was implemented by Bayek of Siwa after Gamilat, the leader of the Nabatean rebels in the Sinai Peninsula used the slaughter of innocents as martyrs to recruit more people to the cause. ~ Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent”

She paused watching Kuai and Hanzo both squirms uncomfortably, before continuing 

“Be unseen. The Assassins aimed to get close to their target stealthily and escape just as quickly. In more ancient times, Assassins aimed to perform ostentatious, awe-inspiring assassinations, usually in public. The greatest illusion from such an assassination was that the Assassin seemingly materialized from nowhere, killed a corrupt public figure, and vanished into the depths of the crowd or environment. If an Assassin was spotted while stalking their target, the supernatural effect would be diluted, and it became more difficult for the Assassin to reach his target. ~ hide in plain sight”

Kenshi and Ermac now both looked uncomfortable, as did Kuai and Hanzo. It was as if they were all reflecting on their past actions and considered adopting these core rules into their own lives, and in Kuai and Hanzo’s case, clan. Kylie finishes

“The actions of one must never bring harm to all. If an Assassin failed in his or her duty and was captured or chased, he or she must never commit any action or say anything that could be tied back to the Brotherhood or bring harm to any member of it. ~ Never compromise the Brotherhood.” 

Hanzo spoke next quietly asking 

“Are there no exceptions to the rules?”  
“Funny you should mention that Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, outlines those. The three great ironies were observations that described the contradictions between the Creed, and the actions of the Assassins who followed it. They were: The Assassins seek to promote peace but commit murder. The Assassins seek to open the minds of men but require obedience to rules. And the Assassins seek to reveal the danger of blind faith yet practice it themselves. Though seemingly hypocritical, the ironies did not undermine the Assassins' cause. Rather, they demonstrated how they embraced contradiction, "that one maybe two things – the opposite in every way – simultaneously." Another core part of the Creed is the importance of knowledge, which allows one to learn and advance. This was reflected on by Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad when about to kill a target who was ordering a mass burning of books.”

There was silence before Kylie continued

“The Assassins seek to promote peace but commit murder. This refers to the removal of individuals such as Shoa Kahn, Shang Tsung, and Quan Chi. Corrupt and tyrannical.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Kylie spoke again

“The Assassins seek to open the minds of men but require obedience to rules. This is referring to the very need for rules and laws in society. The tournament of Mortal Kombat is a wondrous example of a protective rule, that also allows for open-minded individuals.”

Kenshi had not considered that before. Kylie finishes

“The Assassins seek to reveal the danger of blind faith yet practice it themselves. This refers to our leap of faith which all assassins are trained to do. Blind faith to a leader, like the Kollector’s loyalty to Shao Kahn, is a danger.”

Everyone nodded, with Kuai asking  
“What was that you said to the Mentore?”  
“Nothing is true, everything is permitted. The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words.”

There was silence before Kylie explained it with Ezio’s words

“To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile and that we must be the shepherds of our civilization. To say that everything is permitted is to understand that we are the architects of our actions and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic.”

Hanzo looked at Kuai the wounds of their past evident in his saddened expression. Kuai also had a saddened expression know too well the pain he too caused Hanzo. Kenshi sensed the downing mood addressing them both.

“Grand-masters the past in the past. Just remember the maxim from now on. Nothing is True, everything is permitted.”


	10. Day One Hundred and Fifty Four: Coma

It was about a few days since Kylie revealed her family’s legacy to Hanzo, Kuai, Kenshi, and Ermac. Kylie was now a true member of the order, her left ring finger branded, and she performed her leap of faith. However, she did not receive her robes much to Hanzo’s ire. Hanzo though sighed as he hobbled on crutches and had to take it easy on himself. It made Hanzo irritable but somehow Kylie and Kaui were not detracted or angered by him. Kylie was endlessly patient with him. Kuai just knew him too well to argue with him or change him. Hanzo sat down to meditate, to relax and clear his mind. He was just about to relax as he heard Kuai’s soft footsteps.

“You know, you still make too much noise Kaui.”  
“You just have superhuman hearing.”  
“That may be, but Kuai what is up?”

Kuai shifted before walking over to where Hanzo sat. He sat down near his friend and lover and asked

“We have been seeing each other for a time now, and yet now there is Kylie in our lives. I would hate having to choose between you both.”

Hanzo opened his eyes to see Kuai sitting there and saddened. It hurt Hanzo to see Kuai in such distress. Hanzo gently hugged Kaui and said

“I do not want to choose either.”

Kuai soon calmed down. The two looked at each other. Hanzo then asked

“Where is Kylie?”  
“Her dad just started dating someone and wanted Kylie to meet her.”  
“Ah.”

Meanwhile 

Kylie was with her dad at the restaurant in which he worked, Bree’s Bistro. Cesare Auditore, along with his daughter Kylie had that warm Italian glow from their bronzed skin, with luscious chocolate hair and sparkling coffee eyes. Kylie was looking at the menu, as was Cesare, but he was every so often looking up at the door for his date. 

“Dad, A watched pot never boils. So please have some faith.”  
“I am sorry kiddo just nervous and excited.”  
“And you don’t think I am not either?”

Cesare would have said more but right on cue his date with her daughter walked in. Kylie looked up and saw that is was General Sonya Blade. Kylie was on her feet giving a civilian salute and offering for the General to sit where she liked.

“You gave a different impression last time we met Kylie. I like both honestly. Honest, respectful, and courteous.”

Cesare looked dumbfounded   
“You’ve met?”  
“Yes, when the school was attacked.”  
“Ah.”

Sonya chuckled then said 

“Cesare, Kylie this is my daughter Cassie Cage. Cassie, this Kylie and her father Cesare.”

Sonya’s daughter Cassie looked a bit bored before giving a polite hello. Sonya sighed as Cassie then excused herself to go to the restroom.

“I am sorry, I can’t tell if that is the circles her father is involved with influencing her or her current boyfriend.”

Kylie seemed suspicious and said

“If it is alright General, I am going to go see if she is alright, it may be as simple as she feels your trying to replace her father.”  
“Kylie, I hope it is that simple. Thank-You.”

Kylie got up and went to the bathroom. When she entered, she was on guard, something was not right. She turned her head and dodged the near blow to it. She came face to face with some Templars and Red Dragons. Kylie calculated the situation and chose to hold off. While they were grunts, she was outnumbered. She did not see Cassie now, but she held her ground. One of the Red Dragon came at Kylie and she deflected his attack. That continued until Cassie joined the fight. The two wound up back to back

“You big into movies Kylie?”  
“Yeah, what you think? Star-Wars or X-Men?”  
“Star-Wars.”  
“Then Together Cassie.”

Kylie and Cassie linked arms and used their acrobatic fighting styles to whoop-ass. Though Kylie got cheap shot by a Templar and knocked into a wall. Cassie ran to Kylie’s side. She pulled her phone and hit the emergency text alert on her phone which got her mother and her own three teammates to arrive in minutes. The grunts were arrested, and Kylie was sent to the hospital. It was determined she suffered several broken bones but would live and return to a normal life. She was not alone as her father was at her side, as was Kuai and Hanzo. Both knew too well Kylie fought to protect an innocent, more than that Cassie. Cassie was feeling terrible like she could have done more. It would take time for Kylie to recover and by then things would be different and better for her. Though she could hear the words said around her. One conversation was between Hanzo and Kuai

“Hanzo, I am worried about Kylie. I miss her.”  
“I miss her too Kuai. She will pull through though.”  
“Will she?”  
“She has before”

That voice belonged to Mentore Nicodemo Terenzi. She heard the silence before Hanzo asked 

“What do you mean?”  
“She has been in this state before. She’ll come out of it.”

Hanzo quieted down before he harshly asked

“Why hasn’t she gotten her robes yet?”  
“They are not necessary these days. Besides we would stick out too much”  
“That hasn’t stopped your order before.”

Kuai quipped and Mentore Nicodemo Terenzi sighed

“No, it hasn’t, look, several of the order still believe she is just costing on her family’s legacy…”  
“That is a bull shit answer and you know it Mentore Nicodemo Terenzi.”

Hanzo shouted. Kylie would have flinched, though the heart monitor recorded a slight spike in her heart rate. Hanzo looked toward the monitor and said 

“Look here is not the best place for this argument. It is negatively affecting Kylie. And I don’t want that.”  
“Neither do I.”

Mentore Nicodemo Terenzi agreed. Silence followed that for the remainder of the blackness of her coma. She would though soon wake from all of this.


	11. Day One Hundred and Eighty Four: Awakening

A full month had passed since Kylie had been injured and sent to the hospital. In that time that she had missed while in a coma her father Cesare Auditore continued to date Sonya Blade. Which was wonderous. So now when Kylie came to, she found Hanzo and Kuai Liang at her side. She is groggy and hyped up on pain killers. Mentore Nicodemo Terenzi walks in, his hood is down and there is a concern on his face 

“I see my student hasn’t been beaten too badly”

Kylie gives him a loopy smile and groggily says

"oly sashed ino wal."  
“You must learn to be more cautious”

Kylie huffs saying 

"ws cutisss chap soot"  
“At the very least your still young and have time to improve. Still, I expect you to use this as inspiration to improve when you are fit to continue training. You may be a master level assassin you still have much to learn.”

Kylie nods despite the pain.

“Very good. I see you can show respect even under immense pain. There is true potential in you. We only need to get it out.”

He turns to Hanzo and Kuai and asks

“May I speak with you two for a moment outside?”

Kuai and Hanzo nod and followed him, and sighs before asking

“I presume you can give a somewhat decent explanation of what happened?”  
“She was with her father meeting whomever he was dating.”   
“It turns out to be someone the three of us know.”

Hanzo nods in response to Kuai’s statement 

“Yes, General Sonya Blade, she had brought her daughter, Cassie, along to meet Kylie and her Father.”   
“But Sonya's daughter well felt like any other kid who is in that situation, like mom is trying to replace dad.”   
“Kylie went to check on her after she had gone to the bathroom, that's when Templar and Red Dragon grunts attacked her.”  
“Impossible! A partnership that size would have been detected by our intelligence... hmm are you sure?”

Both Hanzo and Kuai nod not knowing what was going on

“This isn't good. I thought we had at last gained control of this area. Any prisoners captured during the conflict?”

Kuai pauses thinking 

“hmm not sure.”   
“if any were talk to Special Forces about it.”  
“While I would have preferred to give her permission to speak of our history, I see that I must trust her judgment. I need you to contact your superiors, if the threats as serious as I fear we should act quickly, and we will need all hands on deck.”

Hanzo looked about ready to smack him though Kuai held a hand to calm him. Hanzo then said

“Yeah, uh you have been talking to the Grandmasters of both clans the whole time. It has been annoying that you couldn’t see it.”   
“Yep. Hanzo is the grandmaster of the Shirai-Ryu, and I am the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.”  
“My pardon. This disturbance has pushed me off balance and missed the obvious. I shall work on it once this threat is neutralized. May we have your support in this uncertain time?”  
“Of course.”  
“Now I must be leaving, but I shall say goodbye to my student.”

Both Shinobi nod, and follow him back into Kylie’s room

“Young Kylie I must be going. Rest for we have much to do and cannot afford to send in assassins in this condition.”

Kylie nods, managing to bow her head. Her Mentore bows back and leaves, Kylie lays back on the bed sighing 

"Tis suks"  
“I know. But your mentore was correct. You need to rest.”

Kylie nods she manages to ask 

"How is your leg Hanzo?"  
“That is not important at this moment.”

Kylie sighs looking way.

“What is important is that you allow yourself to heal. You know what I have been through, sometimes better than myself and Kuai, a simple leg pain, from an old injury, cannot, and will not slow me down as Kuai can confirm.”

Kuai nods but does add 

"You could have led with that Hanzo. Instead of shutting down her concern. It has been a month after all. Last she knew you were hobbling around on crutches."  
“While true I do care more for her wellbeing then I do my own. Why do you think I went after her went she sent the note?”

Kuai nods as does Kylie. Kylie sighs despite the pain.

“Perhaps you care to share some art. That seems to bring you joy. I can get it if you would like.”

Kylie smiles at the idea.

“Where did we last have it?”

Kylie states 

"I left it at home. I didn't need to take it with me while meeting my dad’s girlfriend."  
“Hmm. Kuai, didn’t we bring it weeks ago? Ah, yes here it is. It was his ideas to surprise you with it the moment you felt better.”

Kylie just beams happily, as Hanzo gives her a loving hug before taking a seat and opening the artbook Kylie relaxes sitting back to look at her work, as Kuai sits as well. Hanzo opens to a particular page

“This one seems new.”

Kylie looks at it. it’s a decent first time drawing sighed by both Hanzo and Kuai depicting all three of them together and happy. It was not bad, though you could tell Kylie did not draw it. Hanzo then says

“I hope you don’t mind”

Kylie smiles then say

"Not at all. I love it. Thanks, guys. This is a wonderful first attempt."  
“We wanted to give you something from the heart and I thought you like drawing so let’s draw her a picture.”

Kylie hugs them both, and They hug her back. Kylie then yawns laying back and she is asleep. Hanzo and Kuai tuck her in the bed before leaving her for the night. They felt great, though they had to contact their second in commands to be alert to this new rising threat while they did not know what they were dealing with.


	12. Day One Hundred and Ninety-eight: Drow Brothers Pt.1

After two weeks in the hospital, Kylie went home to Hanzo and Kuai. She was laying in their shared bed drawing to keep busy while Kuai was out getting snacks and activities for them and Hanzo was downstairs prepping some medical supplies to help change Kylie’s bandages. Hanzo sighed knowing Kylie was likely board out of her mind and finished the prep. He then took the supplies upstairs to their bedroom and softly smiled at Kylie. He then swiftly, but gently started to remove her soiled bandages, clean her wounds, and apply clean bandages. Once that was done, he sat beside her watching her draw, seeing her expert hands sketch then draw him and Takeda happily enjoying fishing together. Hanzo smiled though at the back of his mind thought

‘I really should be more of a father to Takeda. He sees me as such.’

Hanzo looked up as Kuai walked in with their snacks and some activities, just as the winter storm, perhaps the last of the season, really hit trapping them inside the house for the rest of the day. Kuai looked at Kylie and asked 

“Hey Kylie, wasn’t there a game you wanted to teach Hanzo and me?”

Kylie looked up then smiled 

“Right, Dungeons and Dragons. We can do a campaign. We will use the Dragon Heist module.” 

Kylie paused before asking 

“Hanzo, my Dungeons and Dragon’s backpack is right there near the closet, could you bring it here please?”  
“Sure Kylie”

Hanzo states getting up and getting the Beholder shaped backpack that held Kylie’s fifth edition books. Kylie then looked at Kuai and asked him

“Kuai could you get three clipboards and some pencils please?”  
“Yes, Kylie.”

Kuai got up and grabbed the clipboards and pencils soon both were back on the bed with Kylie as she got them set up to learn to play. She pulled out her bag of six-sided dice and said

“The first thing I will walk you through is character creation so, here…”

Kylie pulled out and handed them blank character sheets and scrap paper and set the open bag of six-sided dice between them and said

“So, we will start with your ability scores. There are six abilities in Dungeons and Dragons or D&D for short. They are Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Wisdom, Intelligence, and Charisma. Strength is how strong you are, Dexterity would be how accurate you are or who swift you are, Constitution determines health and if you can withstand poisons or infections, Wisdom is how knowledgeable you are or how insightful and perceive you are, Intelligence is how smart or clever you are, and Charisma is how much personality or charm you have.” 

Hanzo and Kuai nod understand and with guidance from Kylie on rolling stats each roll differently. Hanzo states first

“14,10,12,11,13, and 13 are my results Kylie.”

Kuai then says

“12,12,15,10,10, and 13 are my results.”

Kylie nods then say 

“Ok, now we determine race, basically species. Like we are all humans, but Baraka is a Tarkatan, and Sheeva is a Shokan.”

Hanzo and Kuai nod. They look over the player’s handbook and Hanzo decides 

“I’d like to play a male Drow elf.”  
“I’d also like to play a male drow elf but is there a variant I could play?”  
“Yes, the Szarki or pale spider variant.”

Kylie helps them both to make their characters. Hanzo decides that he will play a Drow Warlock with the Criminal background named Zezen Kl’llun who is the second boy of House Kl’llun. Kuai though decides to play a Szarki Rouge with the Soldier background named Ssussun L’I’dol Kl’llun the elder boy of House Kl’llun and Zezen’s older brother though Zezen is a little bit stronger than his older brother. Kylie then, once the characters are created starts the adventure

“So, you both have traveled to Waterdeep form one of the other entrances to the Underdark, so may I ask why you both surfaced?”

Hanzo as Zezen answers

“To be honest I heard a male could go further than house mage on the surface. I could rule over a domain if I so desired, not that I want to. I would rather be friendly and protect the surface from my people.”

Kuai as Ssussun snorts a moment before saying  
“Admit it brother, you hate that those females treat you less than the dirt on their boots and expect you to lick it off their boots. You wanted to be free.”  
“Well yes, but so do you. Right?”  
“Yes, but the work up here certainly pays better, considering I pass for one of those light-skinned pansy knife ears.”  
“Um brother, we are Knife ears too you know.”  
“Ah just shut up ok.”

Kylie can’t contain her laughter and says

“You both are so awesome.”  
“Thank-You.”

Hanzo and Kuai state. Kylie continues the chapter and just like that they are done with their first session. Hanzo is happy to see them laughing and enjoying each other’s company during the winter storm. Kuai then asks 

“Kylie could you draw Hanzo and I’s characters?”  
“Sure. Come up with what they look like and I will draw it for you.”

Kuai set to work writing down Ssussun’s description as Hanzo wrote down Zezen’s. For Zezen Kylie produced a regal looking Drow, with a long dark overcoat and dark pants and boots, with an amulet of power and his warlock staff. His hair was army cut short and white as snow as was the case with most Drow. Ssussun though had a softer look and wore mostly padded armor with a chain shirt and leather boots. He too had the snow-white hair of the drow, but where Hanzo’s eyes were red his were green. Hanzo and Kaui each loved their character portraits. Hanzo and Kuai devised than to join Kylie’s D&D group as they were only on Chapter two of Dragon Heist themselves. Kylie smiled having two Drow join the party.

“This will be fun and interesting.”  
“Indeed, it will be.”

Hanzo states with a nod from Kuai.


	13. Day Two Hundred: Question

Just two short days later Kylie, Hanzo, and Kuai were at their local game shop Tomorrow Games. They were set up in the back room which had been designed to look like a medieval tavern. Hanzo and Kuai smiled pulling out their character sheets and the art Kylie had drawn of their characters. Hanzo then got up to go look at the dice selection and Kuai joins him. They find dice in their clan colors and with a smile they grab them. They also find pre-painted Drow figures, a warlock and a rouge with pale skin. They also grab them too. With their prizes, they return to the room and find Cassie Cage and four other girls in the group. The girls flock around Hanzo and Kuai asking them all sorts of questions like how they met Kylie, how long they have been dating, is she living with them. Cassie sat up, popping her gum and said

“Girls back off. Leave them alone. You might scare them off. Besides your asking some personal questions of them.”  
“It’s just us girls being curious mi amour.”

Cassie rolled her eyes at her. This girl was Cajun. She had orange-red hair and blue eyes and was four feet. She smiles at Cassie again to which Cassie shakes her head

“What’s the matter Cassie, ‘friad of a little southern fire?”  
“Rosy, my mother is Texan.”

That shut her right up. There was a Japanese girl that smiled right at Hanzo and he just raised an eyebrow as if to say

‘my girlfriend is right here. You're going to seriously flirt with me?’

Kuai got a similar look from the Chinese girl in the group and shut her up by pulling out his Winter Wolf plushie and holding it as a child would. Cassie smiled as both of those girls along with Rosy walked out. The last left as well deciding to buy everyone lunch. Cassie sighs 

“Sorry about that Grandmasters. They are just too noisy.”

Hanzo held a hand up and said calmly

“It’s alright, Kuai and I are new to the group.”  
“That’s right.”

Kuai said pulling it back together. Cassie nods before asking 

“What characters are you both playing?”  
“I am a Drow Warlock, and Kuai is a Drow Rouge. We are playing brothers.”  
“That is so cool.”

Kuai askes 

“What are you playing Cassie?”  
“A female, Khajiit Fighter named Luna.”

Hanzo and Kuai nod smiling. Soon everyone is back, and Kylie begins Chapter two of Dragon Heist for them. She allows them to explore and since Hanzo and Kuai are male Drow they get a personal invite to meet Jarxel Banere of Breagan Da’anthe. Once all of that was over the session was done and Hanzo and Kuai were glad they went with Kylie to a session. They headed home and Kylie said little still feeling a bit bad that her girlfriends embarrassed her like that. Kuai noticed and asked

“Kylie, dear? Are you ok?”

Hanzo who was driving glanced at her with concern, they weren’t that far from home now by he was still worried about her.

“No, I can’t believe that they set on you two like ravenous wolves. Dear Elder gods I am embarrassed. Though, I am grateful for Cassie sticking up for us.”

Hanzo and Kuai did not know what to say. Their girlfriend felt embarrassed that her friends pried into their lives. It for them both cemented that Kylie was perfect for them as she cared greatly for them and how they would be perceived. Hanzo though found his words first and said 

“Dear, it is ok. Kuai and I understand that they were just curious and had meant no harm to their questions. Admittedly we were both uncomfortable when they tried flirting with us.”  
“Yeah, but I took care of it with the plushie.”

Kuai stated. He had not had a childhood so him acting in such a manner was not surprising to Hanzo or Kylie. Both giggled at him. They had soon arrived home and gone inside. Tonight, the two have in mind a question for Kylie and they want to know how she feels on the matter. Kuai is the first one to bring it up

“Kylie, Hanzo and I have been wondering, what is your stance on Sex?”

Hanzo clarifies by asking

“Would you wait for marriage before having sex or would you much rather enjoy the wonderous pleasure of it now?”

Kylie blushes hotly before answering

“To be honest I never thought about it. And secondly, I am a virgin. So…”

Kylie drifted off uneasily. Hanzo carefully approached Kylie and had her look at him as he gently leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Kylie was surprised but relaxed, even when she felt Kuai behind her hold her steady. Hanzo expertly, and gently made out with Kylie while Kuai simply held her and rested his head on her shoulder. After a bit, Hanzo stops and gently turns Kylie around to face Kuai who also very gently kisses her on her lips and makes out with her, while Hanzo simply holds her lovingly. After about ten minutes Kuai pulls back and gives a seductive smile. Hanzo purrs softly in Kylie’s ear

“Care to continue this in the bedroom dear? It would be more comfortable for you.”  
“Yes, Hanzo. We can head upstairs.”

Kylie says, about to move when Hanzo holds her fast and says very seductively 

“Ah, Ah sweetheart. You are not to move. I will carry you upstairs. Sex can be a great stress reliever, as much as a pleasurable experience. We want you to relax dear. Is that understandable and agreeable?”   
“When you put it like that Hanzo, then yes. I submit to your and Kuai’s will.”

Both men smirked at her and Kuai answered 

“Very good Kylie. Now come on let’s not waste the night.”

Hanzo and Kylie chuckle at Kuai and Hanzo lifts Kylie bridal style and carries her to their bedroom to ravage her.


	14. Night Two Hundred: Sex

Hanzo carefully approached Kylie and had her look at him as he gently leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Kylie was surprised but relaxed, even when she felt Kuai behind her hold her steady. Hanzo expertly, and gently made out with Kylie while Kuai simply held her and rested his head on her shoulder. After a bit, Hanzo stops and gently turns Kylie around to face Kuai who also very gently kisses her on her lips and makes out with her, while Hanzo simply holds her lovingly. After about ten minutes Kuai pulls back and gives a seductive smile. Hanzo purrs softly in Kylie’s ear

“Care to continue this in the bedroom dear? It would be more comfortable for you.”  
“Yes, Hanzo. We can head upstairs.”

Kylie says, about to move when Hanzo holds her fast and says very seductively 

“Ah, Ah sweetheart. You are not to move. I will carry you upstairs. Sex can be a great stress reliever, as much as a pleasurable experience. We want you to relax dear. Is that understandable and agreeable?”   
“When you put it like that Hanzo, then yes. I submit to your and Kuai’s will.”

Both men smirked at her and Kuai answered 

“Very good Kylie. Now come on let’s not waste the night.”

Hanzo and Kylie chuckle at Kuai and Hanzo lifts Kylie bridal style and carries her to their bedroom to ravage her. Once in their room, Hanzo very gently lays Kylie on their bed. He and Kuai ask her 

“How do you feel love?”  
“Alright.”

Kylie admits curiously. Hanzo and Kuai approach her and they each take a moment to slowly undress her. Hanzo gently removes Kylie’s t-shirt exposing her chest and stomach to them, her Italian skin soft and warm to the touch. Hanzo then removed Kylie’s bra and exposed her breasts to them. Hanzo fondled them gently caressing and squeezing them gently. He also set to work kissing and licking her chest, stomach, neck, and face. Kuai, on the other hand, worked off her socks and massaged her tired feet relaxing her for Hanzo. He then worked to remove her pants exposing her muscular legs in which they had seen before, but not almost naked. Kuai slowly removed her boy shorts she was wearing exposing her raw beauty to them leaving her completely naked in front of them and blushing. Hanzo then slowly removed his shirt, pants, and underwear. He then proceeds to sit behind Kylie and fondled her breast making her then watch Kaui as he stripped naked himself. He was in front of her and he began to explore her waist, legs, and her pussy. He kissed her right above her entrance, before starting to slowly insert a finger to stretch her before he would enter her himself. He then added a second finger letting her get comfortable. While Kuai’s girth was about two fingers wide, he felt complied to make things a bit easier for Kylie once Hanzo was ready to pleasure her. Kuai gently inserted a third finger and stretched Kylie. After that Kuai grabbed a bottle of lube and rubbed some on his girth and then proceeded to insert himself into Kylie, who yelped in shock but relaxed. Kuai smiled softly before continuing to thrust into Kylie. She moans and cries out in pleasure saying Kuai’s name like a desperate prayer. He continues like this for a few minutes before he cums into her and he gives two more slow thrusts before pulling out of her. Kuai and Hanzo trade spots with Kuai holding Kylie in his arms. Hanzo being an expert at sex, goes slow with Kylie, stretching her for her comfort. He then processed to insert his girth into her and give slow gentle thrusts which at this point, Kylie has learned to buck her hips in time to Hanzo’s thrusts. He took half an hour as he wanted her to enjoy, as well as get used to him inside of her. When he was ready, he cums inside of her as well and gave two gentle thrusts before pulling out. Both men then lay to either side of her and gently stroke her face, whispering loving words to her which makes her feel not only calm but loved. Kylie smiled warmly at them then asked

“Could we next time, try something a little riskier?”

That got their attention. Hanzo asks 

“Clarify what you mean?”  
“I refer to BDSM, Bondage, Dominance, Submissive, and Masochism. What do you think about it?”

Kuai bit his tongue and admitted 

“I have been curious. I’ll admit, I was a bit turned on whenever Li-Hog tortured me growing up. I know it is not the same, but I have been curious.”

Hanzo admitted 

“Tried it one time with Harumi, my deceased wife, I uh, was the submissive one and quite enjoyed it. It is a good exercise of trust.”

Kylie nods before asking

“Would you care to try it next time?”  
“I am game. Hanzo?”  
“Sure, why not. Besides I have been wanting to be submissive again.”

Kylie nods before saying

“We should plan it so we can be prepared to do what we want, and also have safe words in place should it get to be too much.”  
“I can agree with that.”  
“Same.”

In the meantime, the three yawned and turned in for the most restful sleep any of them had in a while. Nothing would make them wake before they were fully rested, and they were grateful for that and each other. Kylie felt the most grateful as she was the most relaxed since the first day, she met the guys. Kylie dreamed of their future having their children and working with both clans and the brotherhood. Each child belonging to a faction of one of their parents and that they were very proud of their successes and Kylie smiled in her sleep. Kuai and Hanzo had similar dreams and they all knew that this was meant to be.


End file.
